


Chaise-Longues and Homesickness

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus and Agron go away for the night and miss their other halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaise-Longues and Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash2060](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/gifts).



> Thank you ever so much to ash2060, who requested this - hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is probably post-Trials but pre-Sharing the News

“There must be some mistake.”

“I can promise you we didn’t book a double room. We booked two singles, and we damn well don’t want the bloody honeymoon suite.”

“Yeah, we’re not married. I mean, we are, but not to each other – he’s straight and married and I’m gay and married. The weddings were great though-“

“Shut up Agron. Can you please just check us in to two _separate_ single rooms?”

“I’m very sorry sir, but all our rooms are booked. I’m afraid it’s the honeymoon suite or nothing.”

“Fuck it Crixus, let’s just go and find somewhere else to stay. Or even better, go home.”

“I hate to interrupt sir, but you may experience difficulty getting rooms anywhere. It’s very busy this time of year and as it’s already late…” Crixus waved the concierge aside, nodding.

“Think about it Agron. You really reckon going home is a good idea? Naevia and Nasir will be showing _thousands_ of photos and videos of our weddings and the run-ups to them. You’d have to watch my best-man speech all over again. And it’s for relatives and friends who couldn’t be there, so,” Crixus leaned in closer to Agron and spoke in a voice laced with menace, “your mother _and_ your in-laws will be there to quiz us about when we’re going to have children and _we wouldn’t even be allowed to fukkin’ swear._ ” Agron turned to the concierge.

“The key to our room, please.”

 ***

“Well I have to say, if we were a honeymooning couple I would _very_ happy with this suite.”

“But seeing as we’re not, it’s a fucking nightmare. By the way, bags-I the bed, you can take that chaise-longue, or whatever it is.”

“Fuck off, that spindly thing won’t hold me even if I did fit on it. Besides, that bed is big enough for a dozen of us; and it looks really soft.”

“Agron, are you seriously suggesting sleeping in the same fucking bed?”

“If it bothers you, feel free to crash on the chaise-thing. Crash being the operative word.” Crixus huffed in defeat.

“Fine, we’ll share the bed. But if I wake up to you spooning me, so help me God-“

“Shit no! What the hell do you take me for? Besides,” Agron’s face took on a dreamy expression, “I could never mistake you for Nasir – he’s so small and he fits perfectly into the curve of my body, and does this little snorfling thing when he’s trying to get comfy and when he wakes up…”

“I know what you mean,” said Crixus wistfully. “Naevia mumbles in her sleep sometimes, and whenever we go to sleep spooning, she always manages to wriggle round in her sleep and ends up facing me with her head tucked under my chin…” he trailed off, and both men were silent for a few minutes, gazing off into the distance, thinking of their spouses. Then Agron snapped out of his reverie.

“Of course, Nasir also snores.” Crixus gave a startled laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Honestly. Makes a bloody huge noise for such a little guy.”

“Naevia kicks. Manages to get me in the nuts about eighty per-cent of the time.”

“Ouch, man.”

“I know. But she always rubs it better afterwards so it’s not all bad,” Crixus replied, leering to himself.

“Fuck, Crixus! I did NOT need that mental image!”

“Sorry.”

“S’alright. “ Agron paused, reflectively then spoke again. “Nasir steals the covers, too. Cocoons himself in them so I can’t even get hold of a corner for myself.”

“Naevia usually ends up sleeping diagonally – either my head or my feet get shoved off the bed.”

“I miss him.”

“I miss her.”

 *** 

Later that night, Crixus and Agron were lying in the bed, a pillow wall down the middle as a precaution against accidental sleep-spooning. All was dark and quiet except for the sound of them both breathing, and the odd rustle of bed-sheets as one of them shifted. Suddenly, Crixus turned his head towards Agron and hissed,

“Agron! You awake?”

“Mmmmph…s’pose so…” came the sleepy reply.

“Could you please try to breathe more lightly?”

“What the fuck for?”

“It’s just… Naevia breathes much more quietly, and I hadn’t realised how soothing it is, and now I can’t sleep without it.”

“I refuse to be your substitute wife. Go the fuck to sleep, Crixus.”

 ***

“Crixus!” Naevia squealed as she ran down the drive, throwing her arms around his neck and locking her legs round his waist. He laughed and spun her round before kissing her, deep and long, lost in her familiar, beloved taste and touch.

Agron and Nasir jogged towards each other, wide grins splitting their faces.

“You and Crixus managed not to kill each other, then? Well done, I had feared you’d come back to me in pieces!” Agron struck a dramatic heroic pose.

“The gods favour me, little man!” Nasir huffed and cocked an eyebrow.

“Call me that again, and they shall turn from you.” They embraced, then giggled quietly to each other, faces close together.

 *** 

“So how was the hotel?” asked Naevia once they had all gone into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Crixus and Agron shuffled slightly awkwardly before Crixus replied.

“It was fine,” he said, shrugging.

“Yeah,” added Agron. “Not much to tell really. The bed – beds – were really soft. At least,” he corrected himself quickly, “mine was. I wouldn’t know about Crixus’, seeing as we weren’t in the same room!” Crixus shot him a dirty look then said,

“Mine was soft too. But,” he turned to Naevia, tucked into the curve of his arm and kissed the tip of her nose. “I missed you too much to sleep well.” Agron snorted and Crixus glared at him again.

“So how was the thing here, anyway?”

“Really good, thanks, though all our mothers kept asking when they were going to be grandparents…”

 ***

Agron and Crixus went to the car to get their bags while Naevia and Nasir cleared away the mugs. As they trudged back up the drive, Agron turned to Crixus.

“So, just so we’re both clear, we’re not going to mention the accidental sleep-sp-“

“ _No._ Not even to each other. We will forget it. Unless it turns up in my nightmares.”

“Fair. They will never know so they will never be able to blackmail us with it.”

Naevia turned to Nasir in the kitchen.

“D’you think we should tell them we set them up?”

“Mmm…maybe not ‘till we need to blackmail them with it.”

“Good plan. We really are evil geniuses, aren’t we?”

“Serves ‘em right for leaving us unsupported with the in-laws. Bastards.”


End file.
